Lalkarka/Transkrypt
'-Pokój Marinette-' Marinette: Jestem, moja pani. Miło cię widzieć, Czarny Kocie. Wcale się nie dziwię, jestem super kotem. Mrał. Hehehe. Manon: On by tak nie powiedział. Marinette: Hę? Nie? Manon: E-e. Marinette: Nie ma czasu na wygłupy, Czarny Kocie. Musimy złapać tych wstrętnych szkodników, za nim… w właściwie to czego chcą ci szkodnicy? Manon: Eee… My chcemy wygrać. Marinette: Jasne, ale… co takiego? Manon: No nie wiem. A czegoż wygrać chcą ci źli? Marinette: To zależy. Lady Wifi chciała odkryć tożsamość Biedronki, a Ilustrachor chciał się zemścić na dziewczynie, która się z niego śmiała. Arcyglina chciał być super gliną, a Władca Ciem, który odmienił im serca, pragnie odebrać Biedronce i Czarnemu Kotu to co najcenniejsze. Ich Miracula. Manon: A co się stanie, jeśli w końcu mu się uda? Marinette: Wtedy ci źli wygrają. Manon: Już wiem! Już wiem czego chcą moi źli! Chcemy dostać Miracula. Wtedy wygramy. Na zawsze i ze wszystkimi. Oddajcie nam swoje Miracula, Biedronko i Czarny Kocie. Wy… wy… poczciwe ciapciaki. A jak nie, to gorzko tego pożałujecie. Tak! Marinette: Nie odbierzesz nam Miraculum. Manon: Naprawdę? No co jest? Marinette: Biedronka i Czarny Kot znowu zwyciężyli. Manon: To niesprawiedliwe. Ty zawsze wygrywasz. Marinette: Biedronka i Czarny Kot zawsze wygrywają. A wszyscy źli zawsze przegrywają. Manon: Ale dlaczego ja nigdy nie mogę pobawić się tymi dobrymi? Marinette: O, nie płacz. Zawsze możesz pobawić się Biedronką i Czarnym Kotem. A jedną lalkę pożyczę ci do jutra. Chcesz? Nadja: Już jestem, skarbie. Nie rozrabiałaś za bardzo? Manon: Mamo. A Marinette nie dała mi wygrać. Powiedz jej, że to niesprawiedliwe, co? Nadja: O, Manon. Czasem się przegrywa. Tak to już jest. Manon: Wcale nieprawda, bo Biedronka i Czarny Kot zawsze wygrywają. Nadja: No tak, oni wygrywają, ale są super-bohaterami. Marinette: Następnym razem na pewno wygrasz. Nadja: Już dobrze. Oddaj tę lalkę Marinette. Manon: Nie! Ja chcę się nią pobawić! Marinette: Może, jeśli chce. Obiecałam, że pożyczę jej do jutra. Nadja: Bardzo miło z twojej strony, ale Manon ma w domu tak dużo zabawek, że na półkach brakuje już miejsca. Manon: Nie! Nadja: Co ty najlepszego zrobiłaś? Daj mi te lalkę. Przepraszam, Marinette. Marinette: A, nic się nie stało. Przyszyję i będzie jak nowa. Proszę się tym nie martwić, naprawdę. Nadja: Ach, całe szczęście. No chodź, Manon, idziemy. Pożegnaj się ładnie. Manon: Ja chcę wziąć lalkę! Nadja: Nie. Pobawisz się nią tutaj, następnym razem. Chodź i nie maż się, bądź grzeczna i powiedz „do widzenia”. Manon: Do widzenia. Nadja: Cześć, Alec. A nie położyłam jej u ciebie na biurku? Manon: Ee… zostawiłam na górze swój plecak. Nadja: No to biegnij po niego. Nigdzie jej nie widzisz? Tikki: Myślę, że naszym bohaterom przyda się lifting po dzisiejszej akcji. Marinette: Manon, co ty jeszcze tu… Manon: Zostawiłam tu swój plecak. Mogę pożyczyć Biedronkę? Marinette: Yem… Słyszałaś co powiedziała mama? Manon: Nie dowie się. Nie pokażę jej. Marinette: Wybacz, ale najpierw wolałabym ją naprawić. Manon: To daj mi innąąąą… Marinette: Oj, nie. Tylko nie rób tych swoich oczu niemowlaka. Tikki: Y-y. Marinette: Ech. No dobrze, możesz wziąć Lady Wifi. Manon: Bez Biedronki będzie jej smutno. Nadja: Yy, przepraszam, Alec. Pośpiesz się, Manon. Muszę jeszcze wpaść do pracy. Manon: Już idę, mamusiu. Tikki: Jej, widzę, że ta mała owinęła cię wokół palca. Marinette: Co? Nie. Wcale nie. Tikki, dobrze wiesz, że nie umiem jej odmówić, kiedy… Tikki: Zrobi oczy niemowlaka? Ciesz się, że żaden ze złoczyńców tak nie potrafi. Miałabyś spore kłopoty. '-Studio TVi-' Manon: Nie wywiniesz się, zła Lu. Ziu. Wziu. Łuu. Aaa. Haha. I znowu ocaliłam Paryż. O nie, to niesprawiedliwe. Ty zawsze wygrywasz. Nadja: Przepraszam, Alec, myślałam, że ci ją zostawiłam. Zaraz przyniosę. Alec: Nie ma sprawy. Nadja: Rzucisz może okiem na Manon? To zajmie kilka… Manon: Gdzie się ukrywacie? Biedronka! Eę? Nadja: Ach! To jest jedna z lalek Marinette. Zabrałaś ją, chociaż powiedziałam, żebyś tego nie robiła. Manon: Ale… Marinette sama mi ją pożyczyła. Nadja: Nie posłuchałaś mnie. Mówiłam, żebyś nie zabierała lalek do domu. Nie będziesz się nią bawiła. Manon: Nie! Mamusiu! Proszę! Oddaj! Nadja: Och, zachowujesz się okropnie. Zaczekaj tu na mnie. Manon: Ja wcale nie ukradłam tej lalki! Chcę… ją… odzyskać! '-Siedziba Władcy Ciem-' Władca Ciem: Ach. Nie ma na świecie nic bardziej czystego, niż uczucia niewinnego dziecka. Najbardziej cenie sobie gniew. Zawsze mi mało. Śmiało, leć moja mała Akumo i zaopiekuj się tą… sfrustrowaną dziewczynką. Hahahahaha… '-Metro-' Alya: Film zaczyna się za pół godziny. Marinette: A może najpierw pójdziemy po książkę, a do kina później? Alya: Wszystko mi jedno. Ha! Marinette. Patrz na dziewiątej. Marinette: Nie ma seansu o dziewiątej. Alya: Nie chodzi o seans. Zobacz kto tam jest. Marinette: Łoch! Adrien. Alya: Biegiem! Marinette: Sorki. '-Studio TVi-' Władca Ciem: Lalkarko. Jestem Władca Ciem. Od tej chwili możesz zawładnąć kim zechcesz. Lalkarka: Serio: Nawet Biedronką i Czarnym Kotem? Władca Ciem: Tak. Ale najpierw musisz zdobyć ich lalki. Lalkarka: I będę mogła wygrać? Władca Ciem: O tak, będziesz mogła wygrać. A w zamian za to poproszę cię o małą przysługę. Lalkarka: Na pewno chcesz dostać ich Miraculum. Załatwione. Władca Ciem: Widzę, że bystra z ciebie dziewczynka, Manon. Lalkarka: Chcesz się w coś pobawić? Recepcjonistka: Na pomoc! Lalkarka: Muszę szybko zdobyć lalki Biedronki i Czarnego Kota. Chcę… mieć… te… LALKI! Nadja: Jestem pewna, że tu ją zostawiłam. Och, gdzie się podziała? Ach, tutaj jest. Przepraszam Alec, znalazłam tę teczkę. '-Metro-' Marinette: Ciekawe, na której stacji wysiądzie. Może idzie na ten sam film co my? Ooo, byłoby czadowo. Ale chwila, bo… Może pomyśli, że go śledzimy. Jak świruski. A… Ja świruska? Choć, tak szczerze, to bym za nim poszła. To znaczy nie, żeby go śledzić… No, ale… Och… Yh… Och… Kogo ja oszukuję? Alya: Hehehe. Z kim ty właściwie rozmawiasz? Pomachał mi. Marinette: Oo… O nie. I co my teraz zrobimy? Alya: Będziemy machać. '-Stacja-' Lalkarka: No dobrze, Lady Wifi! Chcę, żebyś ożyła! '-Metro-' Alya: Aa? Aa! Co się ze mną dzieję?! Marinette: Alya! Lady Wifi: Marinette. Masz mi oddać lalki Biedronki i Czarnego Kota. Marinette: Lady Wifi? Lady Wifi: Nie! Ja jestem Lalkarką! Masz mi oddać te lalki! I to już! Marinette: Lalkarka? Nie rozumiem… Nie mam przy sobie lalek. Są w domu. A… Dlaczego tak ci na nich zależy? Lady Wifi: Bo sama mówiłaś, że mogę je pożyczyć. Ale mamusia się nie zgodziła. Więc oddaj mi je teraz. Bo jak nie, to gorzko tego pożałujesz. Marinette: Och. MAnon. Lady Wifi: Jak zdobędę Miracula Biedronki i Czarnego Kota, to wygram. Ha! I już nigdy nie przegram. Marinette: Manon! To nie zabawa! Przestań! Adrien: Przepraszam pana. W pociągu jest… yy… jakiś bezpański kot. Maszynista: Co? Yyy… Dzięki, młody! Plagg: Bezpański? Adrien: Plagg, czas na przemianę. Plagg: Dopiero pozbyliśmy się twojego ochroniarza. Adrien: Plagg, wysuwaj pazury! Plagg: Mieliśmy iść do kina! Obiecałeś mi popcorn! Yyy…! Marinette: Tikki, musimy się gdzieś ukryć. Czas na przemianę. Czarny Kot: Hej. Widziałem Lady Wifi. Powiedziała ci coś istotnego? Marinette: Eee… niewiele pamiętam, ale, wiesz, mówiła całkiem jak dziewczynka, którą się opiekuję. Wyglądało to tak, jakby ktoś zawładną moją przyjaciółką. To znaczy Lady Wifi. Ktoś inny. Yy… To takie dziwne. Czarny Kot: A o co jej chodziło z tymi lalkami? Marinette: Mam w domu szmaciane lalki, którymi zawsze się bawi. Czarny Kot: Szmaciane? Nie ważne. Gdzie mieszkasz? Marinette: Ulica De Fluer 12. Czarny Kot: Dobra, załatwię to. Marinette: Ani trochę mi się nie podoba, że Czarny Kot będzie buszował w moim pokoju. Tikki: Wiesz co trzeba powiedzieć. Marinette: Tikki, kropkuj! Tak! '-Pokój Marinette-' Biedronka: Hopa! Hej, kici, kici! Tu jestem! Lalkarko! Jak ci nie wstyd? Mama cię nie uczyła, że nie ładnie jest okradać nianie? Czarny Kot: Wiesz, że kradzież z włamaniem to podstawa do poważnej odsiadki? Lady Wifi: Wkrótce to ja będę miała wasze… Lady Wifi i Lalkarka: … Miracula. Lalkarka: Poczciwe ciapciaki. Czarny Kot: Tutaj jest tylko jeden poczciwy ciapciak i to nie ja. Lady Wifi: Pauza! Biedronka: Yyy! Pamiętasz jak poprzednio załatwiliśmy Lady Wifi? Czarny Kot: Trzeba odciąć sygnał Wifi. Władca Ciem: Niezły ruch, Lalkarko. Grzeczna dziewczynka. A teraz odbierz jej Miraculum. Czarny Kot: KOTAKLIZM! Biedronka: Wygląda na to, że straciłaś sygnał wifi. O, a gdzie jest Akuma? Lalkarka: Masz zabrać te lalki, Lady Wifi. Czarny Kot: I co? Złapałaś jej Akumę? Biedronka: Wcale jej nie miała. Czarny Kot: Hę? A to jest możliwe? Biedronka: Wykonuje polecenie Lalkarki. To pewnie ona ma Akumę. Czarny Kot: Co? Lady Wifi jest bezwolną lalką? Ha. Powiedz, że masz lalkę Czarnego Kota. Biedronka: Ach. Przepraszam. Mam tylko Biedronkę. Czarny Kot: Musimy znaleźć Lalkarkę za nim opanuje inne lalki. I mnie. Biedronka: Czarny Kocie, twój pierścień. Uważaj, zaraz przejdziesz przemianę. Czarny Kot: Nie chciałbym być marionetką. Wiesz, że lubię wydawać rozkazy. Biedronka: Raczej wykonywać rozkazy. Odezwij się jak wrócisz do akcji. Nadja: Słucham? Co? Biedronka? Biedronka: Gdzie pani jest? Nadja: W pracy, w telewizji. Biedronka: Jest z panią pani córka? Nadja: Tak. Zostawiłam ją na dole. A co? Czy coś się stało, Biedronko? Biedronka: Tak. Niech się pani nie rusza, zaraz tam będę. '-Studio TVi-' Lalkarka: Użyję tych lalek, żeby pokonać Biedronkę raz na zawsze! '-Za słupem-' Plagg: No co? Rozkoszuję się serem. Adrien: Możesz się nim rozkoszować trochę szybciej? Plagg, wysuwaj pazury! '-Hall studia TVi-' Biedronka: Widzicie? Wciąż tutaj jest. Musicie opuścić budynek. Nadja: Nie. Chcę znaleźć swoją córkę. Biedronka: Proszę się nie martwić, znajdę ją. Chcę mieć pewność, że nic pani nie grozi. '-Studio TVi-' Lalkarka: Ilustrachorze! Chcę, żebyś ożył! Arcyglino! Chcę, żebyś ożył! Czarny Kot: Znalazłaś Lalkarkę? Biedronka: Jest tutaj. W budynku telewizji. Czarny Kot: Biegnę! Wszystko gra. Nie jestem marionetek. Le wolę znaleźć Akumę za nim to się zmieni. Biedronka: Przepraszam. N trzy. Rz. Dwa. TRZY! Lalkarka: Czarny Kocie! Chcę, żebyś ożył! Czarny Kot: NIEEE! Biedronka: Czarny Kocie, nie! Władca Ciem: Każ Czarnemu Kotu zdobyć lalkę Biedronki. Kiedy zapanujesz i nad nią, zwycięstwo będzie ostateczne, a Biedronka przestanie istnieć. Lalkarka i Czarny Kot: Natychmiast oddaj tę lalkę. Chcę zdobyć twoje Miraculum. Biedronka: Nie tak prędko, cwaniaki. Akuma musi być gdzieś tutaj. Lalkarka: Powstrzymać ją! Biedronka: Wybacz, Czarny Kocie. Pięcioro na jedną? To mało sportowa postawa. Władca Ciem: O wiele za długo czekałem n t chwilę. Nie będziesz mi już przeszkadzał, Biedronko. Już po tobie. Lalkarka: Lalka Biedronki. Brać ją! Lady Wifi: Dziękuję, Ilustrachorze. Teraz po lalkę. Biedronka: Na niej wam zależy? Musicie ładnie poprosić. Lalkarka: Lalka! Ona wciąż ją ma! Za nią! Lalkarka i Lady Wifi: Gdzie ona się podziała? Biedronka: Rozprawię się z nimi, a później z Lalkarką. Skoro tak wam zależy na lalce, to chodźcie tu po nią. Lady Wifi: Jestem szybsza niż ty. Tym razem przegrasz, Biedronko. Oddawaj tę lalkę! Jest moja! Lalkarka: Załatwię cię, Biedronko! Czarny Kot: Tym razem się nie wywiniesz. Biedronka: Teraz, kiedy zostałaś sama, nie… Hę? Gdzie ona jest? Lalkarka: No i kto teraz wygrał? Hahahaha… Biedronka: Oddaj tę lalkę, Manon. Lalkarka: Nie znam żadnej Manon! Ja jestem Lalkarka! Biedronka: SZCZĘŚLIWY TRAF! Co to jest? Przedłużacz? Lalkarka: Przegrałaś, Biedroneczko. Biedronka: Hm… M-m-m-m. Może i was jest czworo, ale ja jestem groźniejsza. 'Lalkarka: Biedronko! Biedronka: Pauza! Lalkarka: Chcę, żebyś ożyła! Biedronka: Koniec twoich rządów, mała Akumo. Pora wypędzić złe moce! Mm cię. Pa, pa, miły motylku. NIEZWYKŁA BIEDRONKA! Czarny Kot: Co się stało? Biedronka: Byłeś marionetką, ale nie martw się, nie zrobiłeś niczego głupiego. Czarny Kot: Świetnie. A wiesz, Biedronko? Powiem ci coś. Możesz zrobić marionetkę z mojego serca. Biedronka: Haha. Chyba wolałam, kiedy mówiłeś jak pięcioletnia dziewczynka. Władca Ciem: NIE! Przecież to niemożliwe! Aach! Nadja: Ach! Manon. Dziękuję ci, Biedronko. Bardzo dziękuję. Biedronka: No, na mnie już czas. '-Pokój Marinette-' Marinette: Przepraszam za to, co się wczoraj stało. Nie powinnam dawać jej tych lalek, skoro pani nie pozwoliła. Nadja: Dobrze wiem, że Manon ma dar przekonywania. Marinette: Właśnie, kiedy robi te… Nadja: Oczy niemowlaka? Tak. Trudno się oprzeć. Do widzenia, skarbie. Całuski. Manon: Pa, mamusiu. Marinette: Do zobaczenia po południu. Nadja: Pa, pa. Manon: Chcę się pobawić Biedronką i Czarnym Kotem. Marinette: Mm… A wiesz? Mam lepszy pomysł. Może wybierzemy się do zoo? Manon: Ale… Ja chcę się pobawić lalkami. Proszę, zgódź się. Marinette: Tym razem nie dam się na to nabrać. Manon:' Hehehehe. Żartuję. Uwielbiam zoo. Możemy iść. Hahahaha… Marinette: Hahahaha… Zobacz też.. en:The Puppeteer/Transcript Kategoria:Transkrypty Kategoria:Sezon 1